


Defeated Truth

by FracturedClock



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedClock/pseuds/FracturedClock
Summary: 3am thoughts that turned into a poem? IDK
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Defeated Truth

**Defeated Truth**

A lurking demon, I had my orders  
Spin a web of lies and deceit  
Pull you in, seduce with darkness  
I thought I had you, but I didn’t  
I showed you the stars, cold glimmers far away  
But you gave me the sun, burning so bright  
I didn’t have you, you had me

An angel you were, glorious  
Bound to mortal flesh  
Youth, passion and fury your weapon  
Pulling me from my darkness  
Unyielding guise, stripped away  
I love all of you, every part. But,  
Would you still love me if you knew my truth?


End file.
